The Janhto Quests
by Poke Poet
Summary: Young Trainers team up to defend Jahnto with the heart of the Carz
1. Road to a New Beginning

Chapter 1: Road to a New Beginning  
Annoying Battle Ref:   
In this side of the ring is the new challenger, Elite 4 Championess LIZ!!!! She battles with the strength of the heart of her carz. Whereas the defending gym leader Natasia is waiting calmly for her plucky opponent to finish her jaunting.... Pokemon ready? LETS FIGHT!!!  
  
match 1:  
*Lizthought* Mmm.. i'll start it off slow, like the last 14 gym battles i've been in...  
Liz: Go SHIN SHIN, my fave jolteon; lets see what you say to that NaTaSiA!  
*natasiathought* "oh my... another novice coming to knock on the door of defeat, i'll make this quick..."  
  
Natasia: Okay, fine with me, i think i'll let HoNeYmIsT do the talking though, Go my mystic Lapras!!  
  
Liz: why don't you just dig a grave for your poor honey right now, cause Shin Shin has a thunderbolt with her name on it... Go, USE THUNDERBOLT, Shin Shin!  
  
Shin SHin: joltee jol JOLT!!!!!!!! (calls upon lightning from the sky to strike the lapras)  
  
Natasia: *yawns deeply* HoNeYmIsT... dodge it.... and then fire off a hydro cannon.... if you feel like it, darling  
  
HoNeYmIsT: *Nods in agreement* *swims mere inches to the left of the lightning*  
  
Liz: WHAT?! how the?! uh oh....  
  
*natasiathought* Oh my... my nails need a bit of a manicure... lemme just get out the... oh....  
  
Natasia: Is it that my poor Honey is scared of the lightning... don't worry... *gets in water and hugs Lapras* now get in there and play nice with the little Jolteon.  
  
HoNeYmIsT: *wails in delight* (rams Jolteon in a playful manner)  
  
Shin Shin: *wails in pain* (is slammed against gym walls, slumps on floor, trys to get up, but quickly falls back down with X's for eyes)  
  
Battle Ref: Shin Shin is unable to battle HoNeYmIsT wins the first match  
  
Liz: How can it be...?... No matter, Jolteon is merely a touch upon my Elite Trainer Skills, You will fall to the awesome might of Reilf, the terror of the skies, MY PIGEOT!!! GO Reilf  
  
*natasiathought* she must be kidding... i'd better start thinking of my grocery list, i'll have some free time for the afternoon freed up to go to the POkeMart  
  
Natasia: oh my, you didn't even hug your Jolteon before you called him back to his ball.... She's such a negligent trainer... isn't that wite my widdle HoNeYmIsT, mommy thinks you did such a goowd job that you get to watch your sister FlAsHdAnCe do a goowd job too. GO FLASHDANCE, the magnificent Moltres!  
  
*Lizthought* wow, i've never seen a legendary bird before.... this is getting kinda awkward, my second catch ever, versus a unique, one of a kind, phoenix... Snap out of it... Reilf and i can win...  
  
Liz: Don't let its size faze you Reilf, use your Drill Peck, aim for her leg!  
  
Reilf: PIDJYO!!! PI PI PI JYO!!!! (spins rapidly and nicks FlAsHdAnCe on the talon)  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: *GYAOOOOO* :O *glares angrily* (lands softly on the ground)  
  
Natasia: OH NO!!! my FlAsHdAnCe what have you done?! (runs up hurriedly to moltres, leaning close into her ear) you sure you remember your lines Flashy? okay sure... lets make magic...  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: *Gyao...* (Closes eyes and slumps head on Natasia)  
  
Natasia: nooooo!! ;__; *cries on shoulder of FlAsHdAnCe*  
  
Liz: YES!! hey Ref! don'tcha have a job to do?  
  
Battle Ref: It appears that FlAsHdAnCe is unable to.... but wait.. what is this??  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: GYAO!!!!!  
  
Natasia: Awww I knew the power of my love could heal all wounds, see, FlAsHdAnCe doesn't have a scratch on her, Now go, lets show that Reilf a thing or two about Drill Pecks.  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: *waves wings triumphantly as a shower of embers fall onto the field* (spins vertically as a sudden downpour of meteors and such falls onto the field from the open ceiling at the Pigeot)  
  
Reilf: *pi... jee... oh....* (faints on ground with swirlys circling head)  
  
Battle Ref: Reilf is unable to battle, FlAsHdAnCe is the victor of the second match  
  
HoNeYmIsT: *Nyaaaa!! Ny Ny aaa*  
  
Natasia: Isn't that right Honey, your sister did wonderful in that one, she really knows her Drama.  
  
Liz: *really embarrassed now* ... umm er.... well, the champion in my town lent me one of his pokemon's offspring... and i... I TRAINED HIM FROM THE DAY HE WAS BORN AND HE EVOLVED FROM MY LOVE TO HIM *wishes luck upon next poke* Go offspring of ASH's pikachu!!! Rye, the eclectic RAICHU!!  
  
*Natasiathought* and i thought i was a bit sappy... might as well let all my wonderful pokemon out for some air  
  
Natasia: it's a shame but, when i look closer, poor FlAsHdAnCe was a little bit hurt.... from her own drill peck, so for the last match My precious GiLlYfLoWeR can come out to play, GO GILLYFLOWER the artistic Articuno  
  
GiLlYfLoWeR: *Twee-oooh twee*  
  
*Lizthought* I must believe in the heart of the carz....  
  
Liz: RyE, attack with Thunder! light up the skies and strike down our adversaries  
  
RyE: CHUuuuuUUuUUU!!!! *expends all energy into the clouds and a gray form starts to come out*  
  
Natasia: Kay, I know you are such a great sculptor, freeze the pools below and make several statuettes of yourself, don't skimp on the details ;)   
  
GiLlYfLoWeR: *Twee-oh Twee* (Frosts Pools of water twitting about and carving them into Articuno's with beak) *TWAIIIII-Ahhhh* (finishes by Misting over the field and landing stationary)  
  
RyE: Rai? ra... aI? chu?!  
  
Liz: focus RyE, focus on the heart of the Carz, aim your electricity true....  
  
RyE: (even more confused) Ra...? CHUUUUU!!!!! (not being able to see anything in the mist, fires randomly)  
  
Liz: AAAHHHH WHY!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!! *falls to the ground, feeling a bit fried*  
  
RyE: rai?  
  
Battle REf: oh my... the trainer is unable to breathe.... someone get Nurse Joy in here....   
*Refthought* gosh... 3 deaths already in my career as Ref... is it just me, or is that Natasia wonderful in torturing the challengers  
  
Liz: Ash-san... i have failed you...  
  
Natasia: don't worry i have a feeling that your internal bleeding will stop as soon as they cart you off to the center, have a nice trip dear *grins sheepishly* 


	2. Legend of Delaz, Liz's Awakening

Chapter 2: Legend of Delaz, Liz's Awakening  
  
She took a deep stare into the sky, her body free, she had been killed in the battle by her own best friend, and could hear sounds of "rai rai" in the clouds.  
  
It isn't that bad... i suppose; at least i'm not in the other place...  
  
A rift in the clouds creaked in subtle and slow measures... what was this? A void started to will her to suddenly agree with gravity, the wings did her no good, she was falling swiftly... swiftly into the black darkness that was...  
  
Liz: OWWIEEE!!!! _ WHAT HAPPENED?!  
She realized the bliss was too much to bear, as she stared in grief at Nurse Joy's face.  
  
Nurse joy: (cousin-once-removed of the Viridian Joy, half-sister of Cerulean Joy, and Aunt of Saffron Joy) Oy, liz... haven't we told you that you shouldn't go to sleep during your burn therapy sessions? :p Next time, save some of the Full Heal salves for the other patients and pokemon in the Recovery Wing... its not like we can keep you continuously hooked up to the Rejuvination Chambers... (goes on and on and on)  
  
Liz: uh sure... i'll be out in a minute (closes immersion door)  
  
*Lizthought* Why doesn't she just bug off, she wasn't the one who had to go through 5 months of therapy just for the scars to heal, and another 3 weeks before the replacement liver comes in o_o  
  
(Meanwhile, 2 blocks from the hospital)  
  
Natasia: Hurry up!!! *slightly annoyed*, i could've bought the whole store and saved the trouble of having slowpokes like you shopping with me, consider all these bags you have to carry as homage to your gym leader-ess :-D  
  
Slowpoke(no really): slooo?........ po.. ke  
  
Theodore: Hey.. i think slowpoke needs a rest, can't I just hold his share so he can get into his ball?  
  
Natasia: hahaha... no  
  
Teddy: But... I... he... why don't you just let your..   
  
Natasia: HAVE WE NOT DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE!? my pokemon are for looking pretty and battling, you have much to learn, aki-san. Your Slowpoke's laid-back nature is of the reasons why so many people can make it to my arena without a challenge :p he needs endurance and agility training  
  
Teddy: (ever so slightly confused) but why slowpoke? Why not my Wobby or Psyduck?  
  
Natasia: (huffs) ... why do i even bother, JUST HURRy!  
  
(Moments before in the field near the outskirts of the city)  
  
Edward: Well, its been a while since i've caught all these bug pokemon with a simple net -_- and proffessor maple said that her specialized bug catching methods would work the best... I'm not sure that all the pot banging and firecrackers were necessary, but she said that it thins out all the sissy's. Blah she proly hated having to keep all my bugs, Jus cause shes my older sister by 6 years doesn't give her the right to discriminate my bugs :p  
  
Quickzlash: Scye Scye!!!  
  
Edward: oh, yes thanks Quickz i need to stop talking to my self so long. cool, whats that? Textor- Identity  
  
Textor: Wurmon- Bug pokemon: Known to make good stews, cook in pan at 167c for 10 minutes  
  
Edward: ookay... why i needed to know that puzzles me... *hears battle music it background*  
Dunna dunna dunna dunna dun dun dun dunna dun dah dun nah dunna dun dah!!!!! dun dah  
Wurmon: Weeemoo WEE O_o  
Dun dun dah dah dah dah dun dun dah dun dun dun dah dah  
Edward: okay... is that supposed to intimidate me? and where are you hiding the stereo?  
Wurmon: *uses poison sting* WheeeRum  
Dun dunna dun, don duh dunn danna don  
Edward: ow O_O HOW DO YOU GET OFF SKIPPING MY BATTLE TURN!!! THAT IS NOT REGULATION BAT///  
Wurmon: *uses stringshot* WHeeerooom  
EdWard: HEY!!!.. THESE WERE NEW SHOES O_o Quickz, let me handle this * lifts up stringed up shoes only to realize they are bound together * (tripz)  
Wurmon: WAAAHHHHHRUUOOM!!!!! x_x  
Edward: *on the ground semi-concious* oh... that really.. hurts... ; lets get back to the city, *bicycle music starts* race you there Quickz, as long as you stop cheating, Seriously, slashing tires isn't gonna get you respect.  
Quickzlash: Scy... cye :-\  
  
And so, the morning begins, its a bright new day in Aquamaroon City, what other future annoyances will Liz have to put up with? find out on the next chapter of The Jahnto Quests 


	3. Tournament of Fates

Chapter 3: Tournament of Fates  
  
Gyao!!!!!!!  
  
ScyE!!! Scye Scye!!! :D  
  
GYAO!!!!  
  
s...ai?  
  
G...y....a....o ^___^  
  
X_x  
  
Edward: Awwww Crud, hang in there Quickzlash  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: Gyao :P  
  
Edward: *on knees with face out of view* fine... i give up, just don't hurt him anymore, please.  
.....  
  
you have been warned, don't come back to this gym again, not until that flame inside you, that fire of victory, is extinguished, and you release your pitiful bugs.  
Go...  
  
*Five Minutes Before*  
  
Edward: I don't know about this guys, are you sure we should go back in there? We were kicked out the last time we tried to fight in the weekly tournament, and the only reason we got out with our lives was the mercy of a certain gym leader...  
  
Quickzlash: Scye scye scye ;__; *does a little whimpering thing*  
  
B33Dr33 (the beedrill): Drill Beed Drill :P *hovers empathetically*  
  
Edward: Okay fine, you convinced me, coming Capilee?  
  
Capilee (the caterpie): cata pi cata ^__^ (looks around) ca? pi pi pI!!!! (hobbles quickly to catch up to others)  
  
Edward: Off we go! To the Aquamaroon city gym :-D  
  
*Soon afterward, at the Aquamaroon city gym*  
  
Natasia: Okay, is everyone ready to start the tournament? I'll only be out for a few days, I love you all :D here's FlAsHdAnCe's pokeball, she'll be representing the gym, should anyone get through our top trainers. GiLlyFlOwEr and HoNeYmIsT will be escorting me to Celendro Island, did you remember to clean all of the sub-arenas? Good, they shouldn't have been dirty after only one month; you have to remember that you are the key disciple of our proud gym. And please, no more shameful defeats, they are blemishes on our pride. You have all that?  
  
Kara: Yes Natasia, Gym Leader, ...Teacher  
  
Natasia: You don't have to do that every time you reply.... though i do enjoy it *giggles* oh yes, here you go, make sure you treat her well *hands FlAsHdAnCe's ball to Kara* I'll be back soon, and if i get a chance i'll hook up to the gym's cameras on my laptop to check the battles :D  
  
Karathought: Ah yes, soon all will come into order, the pieces of the puzzle will be rejoined, and I will take over this gym with an iron fist.  
  
*Back in the Registration table*  
  
Edward: Um, yeah, about that, my brother, who looks remarkably similar to me came into town that time, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be recognized and he used my name to enter that month's tournament. mmmhmm  
  
Registration table guy: Uh.. i'm going to have to ask you to show me your ID, mister...(squints at entry form) "Dawu chader"?  
  
Edward: Sure.... i left it back at the bike, lemme go... *throws a bag on Registration guys head* Cmon guys hurry up!!!  
  
*Capilee, B33Dr33, and Quickzlash dash into the gym with Edward*  
  
Registration guy: *muffled* darn, I always fall for that  
  
*First Battle*  
  
Mack: Go Zarlos, show the world your pride as a future dragon champion, Zarlos, the powerful dratini, GO!  
  
Zarlos: Hac-ZaH!!! Ozzz  
  
Unimportant gym trainer: Go, Fearow!!!  
  
Fearow: CawRA!!! Caw  
  
Mack: hehe, this'll be good; Zarlos, use Thunderwave to paralyze this fat bird  
  
Zarlos: Zahh......... HA!!!! v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Fearow: CawA!! ca! O_O  
  
UGT: Oh no fearow, HURRY UP, fly to where that dratini can't reach you  
  
Mack: Hah, your desperate flight is dishonorable and useless, you see, i knew that you would be knowing that the thunderwave paralyzed your fearow, thats why, when i discussed the battle plan to Zarlos, i told him to make sure to stick close to your fearows flank, he can sense its fear, and is pinning it down with wrap, just... as.. i... speak ;D  
  
Battle Ref: Fearow is unable to move, and therefore unable to battle, the match goes to the mysterious Druid, Mack.  
  
Mack: Thanks, but you know, you could hush up a bit about the whole druid thing. Anyway, its your turn, Lornox *takes ball from cloak* *unsummons Zarlos* *Releases Lornox, the onix*  
  
Lornox: RueAAAA!!!! 0_0  
  
UGT-thought: oh craaap, it takes up 3/4ths of the arena, I hope that my marill will be able to capitalize on its weakness to water  
  
UGT: *calls back fearows* Go, Marill!!  
  
Marill: Merr Illmerr!! ^__^  
  
Lornox: Rue? ARH!!! (^)_(^)  
  
MArill: MER MER~!!!!!!!!!!! O_o  
  
Mack: Okay... thats pretty funny right there, mmmhmm lets try an Earthquake attack, i dunno, start at magnitude 3 then crank it up to 9 :P  
  
Lornox: *looks in disagreement* ROARGH!!!! *slams tail on ground repeatedly*  
  
Marill: Mer ill mer mer mer ill ill ill!!! roughly translated: Looks like i'm blasting off again X_x  
  
UGT: HEY!!!! WHAT THE *BLEEPING* (runs to get his marill)  
  
Battle Ref: :-x  
  
Mack: I believe thats your cue to disqualify him for leaving the ring and the match.  
  
Battle ref: yeah... what he said... *scratches head*  
  
*In the adjacent Arena*  
  
Battle ref: Wobbuffet is unable to battle, match goes to Edward!  
  
Edward: Haha, no one expects good old Capilee to know any bug attacks, isn't that right? ^__^  
  
Capilee: Reee Leee *string shots a cocoon and evolves into metapod*  
  
Teddy: Beaten by a caterpie.... thats not good for my battle record :(  
  
Edward: *wags his finger* nuh uh, you were beaten by my newest team member... um... Coonelly :-D  
  
Coonelly: Meta... Pod Pod  
  
Teddy: Oiii!!! I'll show that elf of a bug what for, Go Psyduck!!  
  
Coonelly: Met-a-pod meta  
  
Psyduck: sai ai ai sai  
  
Edward: okay Coonelly, you gotta get in behind and--  
  
Coonelly: *whacks psyduck out of the arena* Meta Pod ;D  
  
Edward: hey, good job, it'd be nice if you'd pay attention, but its just easy this way i suppose. You must really hate being cramped up in that shell.  
  
Battle Ref: Psyduck is out of the Ring, Match goes to Edward  
  
Coonelly: Free!!! Buh FREE!!! *pops out of shell* ^___^  
  
Edward: :( i really liked the name Coonelly, oh well, if you promise me you won't evolve again, you get to keep this name :p  
Come back Butterlee!  
  
Butterlee: FReee Free ^___^  
  
Theodore-thought: okay slowpoke its all up to you, please don't let me down  
  
Anime Cut scene thing where the screen splits diagonally into two triangles with a little synapse in the middle to signify pressure and spur of the momentness, two pair of eyes, one with glasses, one with eyelashes that are way too long, are in both panels.  
  
Both voices: GOOOOOOOOOO (voice splits)  
  
Teddy pulls ball from belt and twirls it upon finger, lets it drop, then kicks it into arena where it promptly opens to show Slowpoke.  
  
Edward takes ball and throws it to the ceiling, where sky light opens up and a sparkle of glare casts onto the crimson red pokeball.  
Edward jumps with a quick reflex and pulls a net from an unknown source, slices into the air, whirling down and slamming the ball into the arena floor, lands gracefully with a soft clap, knee down, hand to the floor. I SUMMON YOU B33DR33!  
  
Slowpoke: S'LOPE!!!!  
  
B33DR33: Drill...  
  
Teddy: Slowpoke, use your psybeam attack!  
  
Edward: B33Dr33, quarter circle to its side and jab it with your Twinneedles!!!  
  
Slowpoke: (eyes aglow) SLOW.... poke... O_o{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}  
  
B33DR33: BLEE!! DRi... DRILLL!!!!  
  
B33DR33: BEE BEE DRILL DRILL BEE BEE DRILL DRILL BEE BEE! (rapid jabs into slowpokes side)  
  
Slowpoke: SLOW x_O POOOKE~!!@!!!  
  
WHAM BAM WHACK CRACK!!!  
  
Battle Ref: Two critical hits in a row, all of them super effective, which of these two will come out with their honor and still be intact?  
  
LETS END THIS NOW!  
  
Teddy: Slowpoke----Edward:B33Dr33-----Teddy:Use-Edward: Your-Teddy:BARRIER-Edward:PIN MISSLE!!!!  
  
B33DR33: *Flies high into the glare of the skylight*  
  
Slowpoke: *conjures up strength and plants feet into the ground, slamming them and causing slight cracks and ruptures*  
  
B33DR33: WHAAAA!!!!!! DRILL!!!! *points bottom stinger to the small Pink pokemon on the ground*  
  
Slowpoke: Suh.... low.... suh.... low.... *fading blue shield starts to form in front of Slowpoke*  
  
Teddy: HURRY!!!  
  
Edward: *Mutters* heh, you know what to do, make it so...  
  
B33DR33: Beelee!!!!!!!! AI!! *thousands of stingers emanate from a gap space time continuum that was ruptured by B33DR33, secret technique of time hopping, used the warp to create and fire each, individual, quill-like, poison needle*  
  
SlowPOke: Slow... *finishes concentration on barrier*  
  
Edward: heres where my training paid off... *waits for the storm of needles to close in* *snaps fingers* it's time. 3----  
  
B33DR33: DRAWILL!!!!! *Flits swiftly in front of the descending needles*  
  
Edward: 2----  
  
B33DR33: BEEZA!!!! HZA!!! *Raises fore-stinger in a punching appearance, looks like a jab to the shield*  
  
Slowpoke: SLOW?! O_O *Begins to make shield larger in attempt to ward it off*  
  
Edward: *smirks* 1 ;)  
  
B33DR33: buzz :[ *Jabs the slowpoke, at his TAIL!!!*  
  
Slowpoke: SLOW!!?!!! *crashes through barrier, shards of psychic glass splinter throughout the arena*  
  
(Slowpoke is then rammed into the wall of poison needles, rendered unconcious)  
  
Battle Ref: A close match, but, through the remarkable use of a Substitute/Pin needle combo, the victor of this match and round are Edward and his B33DR33, you will compete with the gym's representative pokemon in a 2 on 1 match with the fellow finalist over there as your partner against the absent Natasia's FlAsHdAnCe!  
  
Next Chapter: A Weary Road To Defeat 


	4. A Weary Road to Defeat

Chapter 4: A Weary Road To Defeat  
  
*In the honorary pokemon resting station at the Aquamaroon Gym*  
  
Edward: I see, nice, that'd work, but what about-  
  
Mack: Don't worry, it's flawless as it is, my Gyarados will be able handle it, then again, it depends on your Quickzlash as well.  
  
Edward: That's exactly what I'm talking about, my Quickzlash-  
  
Mack: Okay, maybe we'll take out this maneuver in the beginning, of course our chance of success for the last strike will decrease by-  
  
Edward: Quickzlash CAN do this, I'm asking if you could change the whole time gap in the move on the second to last stance so that we'd be able to reduce the chance that FlAsHdAnCe'll detect our preparation of the final attack.  
  
Mack: How much can he close the gap by then?  
  
Edward: *spreads out a hand of three fingers*  
  
Mack: Three seconds?  
  
Edward: *Grins with subtle laughter* thirty, at least =D  
  
Mack: Wow, shweet, that'll give us enough time to stick another feint right here, and she'll never know what hit her.  
  
*Both*: lets get this going =D  
  
*Main Arena*  
  
(a hooded trainer is seen across the arena)  
  
Hooded Figure: So, I see a new face, as well as, reluctantly, an old one; battle ref, you know the rules, lay them out for the finalists of our tournament.  
  
Battle Ref: Okay, we will be fighting using League guidelines for the battle mode 4092 that we will be using gives you each the right to 1 pokemon each, and the use of shared commands to complete the goal of defeating the gym representative pokemon, the moltres, FlAsHdAnCe. She will be fighting on her own will and the commands of the gyms highest disciple may, or may not be honored, accordingly to preference. Battle field, set up, trainers ready? FIGHT!!!  
  
*Both*: Go!!!! *second Anime split screen, except through the middle, extended to show a costume change scene*   
  
Edward flings net to the sky, jumps to grab it, and lands to appear in khakis and a white shirt and khaki vest, with a cap, cap has a Pinsir on it, showing peace sign, such... a... nerd, LOL. Removes a small whistle from his inner vest pocket to call in Quickzlash. Quickzlash enters dashing in, and makes a double slash into the air, landing right next to Edward, with a small gale of dust, following in his wake.  
  
Quickzlash: Sai....   
  
Mack grabs a staff-cane thing from backpack, and rams it into the ground. Vines fling up out of the ground surrounding him and lower to show Mack in a completely new attire. A dark earth-toned robe is covering with a Mack and a rune-marked amulet hangs from his neck. He carves into the air a circular portal, clasps the amulet, and a soft glow forms around the traced circle. A cascade of water starts to wet the field, however, as soon as they fall, they regather into a spherical orb that is guided by Mack's staff. The glowing circle is filled and Gyarados floods out in a tumultuous roar of power. Fires off a seemingly random hyper beam that rips a ditch in the arena. Proceeds to water-gun the ditch, and flops right into it, a wave moistens arena floor, but drain panels automatically open to dry the floors  
  
Gyarados: Gyrah... Grah :-\  
  
Mack: Kay, lets see this fabled turkey's first move  
  
FlAsHdAnCe: Mah.... Ai.... mah.... ai.... GAO!!!!  
  
*Executes a Double team, creating 2 moltres' to its side, then 4 more from those*  
  
Edward: I've seen this before, she usually uses it when she isn't being told to show off, just to make natasia happy, hehe ^__^ lucky Natasia isn't here to hear that...  
  
*over at Celendro Island*  
  
Natasia: oh, so you don't believe in my almighty power to be able to know everything that is going on *she laughs subtly at her screen* You still have much to learn Edward, much too much... *hehe*  
  
*back in the gym*  
  
Edward: *catches himself nervously*...Not that she doesn't know, hear, and see everything already... =-D  
  
*back at Celendro Island*  
  
Natasia: .... perhaps... just perhaps, you are learning after all T_T oh well... we'll just have to see, have a fair fight, I'll be taking a little nap... -_- (zZzZzZz)  
  
*Gym*  
  
Edward-thought: oh... why did I say that? Aggh... when I can sense her around... I seem to say things that I wouldn't ever say... its almost impossible to resist ^_^* Ah... what am I hearing? I need to focus on the battle  
  
Edward: Quickzlash, prepare to use your scythes, while you're waiting for gyarados do a swords dance, into a defense curl.  
  
Quickzlash: scytha sai!!  
  
*spins rapidly, scythes to the sky, feet tipped up, and starts a centripetal motion. To the slight surprise of both the hooded figure and the druid, Quickzlash begins to hover slightly, curling into a jade green ball of swirling blades*  
  
Mack: ... Gyarados, get ready to aim your hydro pump at the scyther, wait for it...  
  
Quickzlash: *bounds over in a direct path before the lumbering leviathan  
  
Gyarados: Gyra!!! *fires a monstrous stream of water, gushing towards the Scyther*  
  
Edward: Cut.... NOW!  
  
The whirling flurry of scythes sliced through the water like a lightsabre through petroleum, and the orbs that were left over flung to the sides of the room.  
  
Edward: Transition into whirlwind, fast, before the water hits.  
  
Quickz: Sai... THA!  
  
The wild orbs of water spun round like a torrent of deadly moons, orbiting around the gravital centrifuge created by the green orb that spun at breakneck speed in the center of the gym. Slowly it rose higher, up to the level where the Dopple FlashDances are circling.  
  
FlAsHdOuBlE: KYAA!!!! *a loud boom shudders the arena as it dissipates into the air*  
  
Edward: 1 down, 5 more fakes to go. Faster, make those orbs seem like aquabullets!  
  
Quickzlash: *slightly fazed from boom* Saii!  
  
A blast of air vacuums and starts to pull both trainers to the middle. Edward pulls out the net and uses it to lodge into the floor and grab on to. Mack summons 2 vines to keep himself grounded.  
  
2nd FlAsHdOuBle: KYA!!!! *a second boom thuds, and debris is added to the swirling storm*  
  
Edward: Look, luck is on our side, Moltres' have a double weakness to rock that we exploit even more with the pieces of gym debris.  
  
Mack: Something isn't  
  
*THUD* KYAAAAAA *THWACK* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Mack: Edward! This isn't right, your scyther shouldn't be tiring so quickly.  
  
*back at Celendro Island*  
  
Natasia: Hmm? *fades into a semi-conscious state* hey... *becomes more soberly awake* Oh No, my poor FlAsHdAnCe, I hope those are her Double Team's otherwise Edward will be hearing from me soon after I get back...  
  
*At the Gym*  
  
Edward: What? He's still going top speed. What could be wrong?  
  
Mack: You might not have been paying attention, but one after another, before moltres' doubles disappeared, they've unleashed endurance shattering screeches that have-  
  
KYAAAA!!!!!  
  
Mack: You've got to call the maneuver off before-  
  
Edward: No, we've gotten so close, only one more double left to-  
  
*stops in speech to truly listen*  
  
Scyther: Sa.... Su..... ai...   
  
Mack: You hear him now, don't you, just call him down.  
  
Edward: *Painfully shuts eyes* (gloomily) fine.... *with little confidence* Quickz... abandon the plan, assume gliding position to coast back down  
  
Quickzlash: *thankfully* Sai!  
  
The room is filled with a brilliant light as a shining effigy , refracting through the giant droplets, creates a prismatic sparkle illuminating the arena.  
  
Mack: Gyarados, COVER HIS ESCAPE, quickly, ice beam the falling water, then spread your hyper beam to shatter them.  
  
Gyarados: Garrr.... RYA!!! *Fires an intense cerulean beam at the falling water, followed by an improvisational hyper beam, without preparation due to the spur of the moment, luckily, already factored in by Mack, so that it would loosely spread the otherwise deadly barrage of energy*  
  
The shattered ice particles began to mist over the field and a solarbeam gone awry grounds itself, shattering some of the watersoaked floor.  
  
Edward: *Yelling* If you can; Let your blades get wet, kay, Quickz?  
  
Quickzlash: Sai?  
  
Edward: Trust me  
  
Mack: What are you trying to do? Wet scythes would detriment Quickzlash's expertise; speed.  
  
Edward: However, the weight of the water will act as a balance, allowing for better maneuverability as it is gliding back to the arena floor.  
  
*Celendro Island*  
  
Natasia: 20 more dollars a month for this mobile satellite connection and all I get is a sound link. *listens* An interesting plan, but what is he up to, it'd be more logical to just let scyther's speed compensate for the distance and try to break through the sleet bank as quickly as possible. *sounds oh so very intellectual* of course, we'll just have to find out.  
  
*at Gym*  
  
Edward: Let's just hope my scyther gets down here in time...  
  
Next chapter: Scyther's death  
  
Lol, no. Next Chapter: The Unplanned Technique. 


End file.
